wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Potop/Rozdział LXXXVII
We dwa tygodnie później zawrzało w całych Taurogach. Pewnego wieczora nadciągnęły bezładne kupy wojsk Bogusławowych, po trzydzieści lub czterdzieści koni, nędzne, obdarte, do mar podobniejsze niż do ludzi, i przyniosły wieść o klęsce Bogusławowej pod Janowem. Stracono w niej wszystko: armię, armaty, konie, tabor. Sześć tysięcy najświetniejszego luda wyszło z księciem na tę wyprawę, wróciło zaś ledwo czterystu rajtarów, których sam książę wyprowadził z pogromu. Z Polaków nie wróciła, prócz Sakowicza, jedna żywa dusza, wszyscy bowiem, którzy nie polegli w boju, których nie poznosił na podjazdach straszny Babinicz, przeszli do pana Sapiehy. Wielu także cudzoziemskich oficerów wolało dobrowolnie stanąć przy rydwanie zwycięzcy. Słowem, nigdy jeszcze żaden z Radziwiłłów nie powracał z wojennej wyprawy bardziej sterany, zniszczony i pobity. A jak poprzednio dworackie pochlebstwo nie znało miary w wynoszeniu Bogusława jako wodza, tak teraz wszystkie usta brzmiały nieustającą skargą przeciw niedołężnemu prowadzeniu wojny; w resztkach żołnierzy trwało nieustające wzburzenie, które w ostatnich dniach odwrotu sprowadziło zupełny bezład i doszło do tego stopnia, że książę osądził za rzecz roztropniejszą pozostać nieco w tyle. Obaj z Sakowiczem zatrzymali się w Rosieniach. Hassling, dowiedziawszy się o tym od żołnierzy, poszedł natychmiast z nowiną do Oleńki. — Główna rzecz — rzekła mu wysłuchawszy relacji — czy pan Sapieha i ów Babinicz ścigają księcia i czy zamierzają wojnę przonieść w te strony? — Z zeznań żołnierzy nic nie można wydobyć — odpowiedział oficer — bo przestrach przesadza wszelkie niebezpieczeństwa, są więc tacy, którzy mówią, że pan Babinicz tuż. Z tego jednak, iż książę z Sakowiczem pozostali, wnoszę, iż pościg nie może być szybki. — Ale wszakże musi nastąpić? Wszakże trudno inaczej mniemać? Któż by po zwycięstwie nie ścigał pobitego nieprzyjaciela? — To się pokaże. O czym innym chciałem z panią pomówić. Książę wskutek choroby i niepowodzeń musi być rozdrażniony, zatem jako desperat do gwałtownych uczynków skłonny... Nie rozłączaj się, pani, teraz z ciotką i panną Borzobohatą; nie zgadzaj się na to, by pana miecznika do Tylży wyprawiano, jako ostatnim razem przed wyprawą się stało. Oleńka nie odrzekła nic; miecznika oczywiście nigdy do Tylży niewyprawiano, tylko, gdy po uderzeniu go obuszkiem przez księcia chorzał dni kilka, Sakowicz, by ukryć przed ludźmi książęcy uczynek, umyślnie rozpuścił wieść, że stary do Tylży wyjechał. Oleńka wolała o tym przed Ketlingiem zamilczeć, bo dumnej dziewczynie wstyd było wyznawać, że ktoś jednego z Billewiczów, jak psa, poterał. — Dziękuję waćpanu za ostrzeżenie — rzekła po chwili milczenia. — Uważałem za swój obowiązek... Lecz jej serce wezbrało znów goryczą. Przecież przed niedawnym czasem od Ketlinga zależało, by to nowe niebezpieczeństwo nie zawisło nad jej głową, przecież gdyby się był zgodził na ucieczkę, byłaby już daleko, raz na zawsze od Bogusława wolna. — Panie kawalerze — rzekła — szczęście prawdziwe dla mnie, że to ostrzeżenie nie tyczy pańskiego honoru ani że książę nie wydał rozkazu, ażebyś pan mnie nie ostrzegał. Ketling zrozumiał przymówkę i odrzekł mową, której się Oleńka po nim nie spodziewała: — Co się służby mojej żołnierskiej tyczy i czego strzec mi honor nakazuje, to spełnię albo życiem przypłacę. Innego wyboru nie mam i mieć nie chcę. Poza służbą wolno mi niegodziwościom zapobiegać. Więc jako prywatny człowiek zostawiam pani tę krócicę i mówię: broń się, bo niebezpieczeństwo bliskie, w razie potrzeby — zabij! Wówczas moja przysięga będzie rozwiązana i z ratunkiem ci pospieszę. To rzekłszy skłonił się i zwrócił ku drzwiom, lecz Oleńka zatrzymała go. — Panie kawalerze, uwolnij się od tej służby, broń dobrej sprawy, broń skrzywdzonych, boś tego godzien, boś zacny, bo szkoda cię dla zdrajcy... Na to Ketling: — Byłbym się dawno uwolnił i do dymisji podał, gdyby nie to, żem mniemał, iż pozostając tu, tobie, pani, mogę być pożytecznym. Dziś za późno. Gdyby książę wracał zwycięzcą, nie wahałbym się chwili... gdy wraca zwyciężony, gdy być może, iż nieprzyjaciel za nim następuje, byłoby tchórzostwem żądać dymisji, póki sam kończący się termin mnie nie uwolni... Napatrzysz się, pani, do woli, jak ludzie małego serca tłumem opuszczają pobitego, ale mnie między nimi nie obaczysz... Żegnam panią. Krócica ta nawet pancerz z łatwością przebije... Ketling wyszedł, pozostawiwszy broń na stole, którą Oleńka schowała natychmiast. Na szczęście, przewidywania młodego oficera i jej własne obawy okazały się płonnymi. Książę nadjechał wieczorem wraz z Sakowiczem i Patersonem, ale tak pognębiony i chory, że ledwie na nogach mógł się utrzymać. Do tego sam dobrze nie wiedział, czyli pan Sapieha nie następuje lub czy nie ekspediował na pościg Babinicza z lekkimi chorągwiami. Bogusław obalił był wprawdzie tego ostatniego w ataku wraz z koniem, ale nie śmiał się spodziewać, iż go zabił, gdyż zdawało mu się, że koncerz obsunął mu się w cięciu po Babiniczowej misiurce. Wreszcie raz on już przecie strzelił mu w samą twarz z pistoletu i na nic się to nie przydało. Bolało księcia serce na myśl, co taki Babinicz uczyni z jego włościami, gdy się raz do nich ze swymi Tatary dostanie. A bronić ich nie miał czym! I nie tylko włości, ale nawet własnej osoby. Między jego jurgieltnikami nie było takich wielu jak Ketling i należało się spodziewać, że na pierwszą wieść o zbliżaniu się wojsk Sapieżyńskich opuszczą go wszyscy co do jednego. Książę też nie zamierzał zabawić w Taurogach dłużej nad dni dwa lub trzy, musiał bowiem spieszyć do Prus Królewskich, do elektora i Szteinboka, którzy go mogli zaopatrzyć w nowe siły i użyć bądź do zdobywania miast pruskich, bądź wysłać w pomoc samemu królowi zamierzającemu wyprawę w głąb Rzeczypospolitej. W Taurogach wypadło zostawić tylko kogoś z oficerów, który by ład w rozbite resztki wojsk wprowadził, opędzał się partiom chłopskim i szlacheckim, osłaniał dobra obu Radziwiłłów i porozumiewał się z Loewenhauptem, głównodowodzącym siłami szwedzkimi na Żmudzi. W tym celu, po przybyciu do Taurogów i po przespanej nocy, książę wezwał na naradę Sakowicza, kóremu jednemu mógł ufać i zupełnie serce otworzyć. Dziwne było owo pierwsze "dzień dobry" w Taurogach, jakie sobie powiedzieli dwaj przyjaciele po nieszczęsnej wyprawie. Czas jakiś patrzyli na siebie bez słowa. Przemówił pierwszy książę: — Ano! diabli wzięli! — Wzięli! — powtórzył Sakowicz. — Musiało tak być przy takiej aurze. Gdybym miał więcej lekkich chorągwi lub gdyby licho nie przyniosło tego Babinicza... Do dwóch razy sztuka! Przezwał się wisielec. Nie powiadajże o tym nikomu, żeby mu jeszcze sławy nie przysparzać. — Ja nie powiem... Ale czy oficerowie nie będą trąbili, nie zaręczam, boś przecie książę prezentował go u swoich butów, jako chorążego orszańskiego. — Oficerowie Niemcy nie rozumieją się na polskich nazwiskach. Im wszystko jedno: Kmicic czy Babinicz. A! na rogi Lucypera, żebym go dostał! A miałem go... i jeszcze, szelma, ludzi mi pobuntował, Głowbiczowski oddział odprowadził!... Musi to być jakiś bastard po naszej krwi, nie może inaczej być!... Miałem go, miałem... i uszedł!... Więcej mnie to gryzie aniżeli ta cała stracona wyprawa. — Miałeś go, książę, ale za cenę mojej głowy. — Jasiu! powiem ci szczerze: niechby cię tam byli ze skóry obdarli, bylem z Kmicicowej bęben mógł zrobić! — Dziękuję ci, Bogusiu. Mniej po twojej przyjaźni nie mogłem się spodziewać. Książę rozśmiał się. — A skwierczałbyś na sapieżyńskim ruszcie... Wszystkie by twoje szelmostwa z ciebie wytopili. Ma foi! chciałbym to widzieć! — Ja zaś chciałbym cię widzieć w ręku Kmicica, twojego miłego krewniaka. Twarz masz inną, ale z postawy jesteście do siebie podobni i nogi macie jednej miary, i do jednej dziewki wzdychacie, tylko że ona nie doświadczywszy zgaduje, że tamten zdrowszy i że żołnierz lepszy. — Takim dwom jak ty dałby rady, ale ja przejechałem mu po brzuchu... A gdybym był miał dwie minut czasu, mógłbym ci teraz parol dać, że mój kuzynek nie żyje. Zawsześ był głupowaty i dlategom cię polubił, ale w ostatnich czasach zjełczał ci dowcip do reszty. — Zawsześ miał dowcip w piętach i dlatego takeś przed Sapiehą zmiatał, ażem cię znielubił i sam gotówem pójść do Sapiehy. — Na powróz! — Na ten, którym Radziwiłła zwiążą. — Dosyć! — Sługam waszej książęcej mości! — Trzeba by kilku z tych rajtarów rozstrzelać, którzy najwięcej krzyczą, i ład wprowadzić. — Kazałem dziś rano sześciu powiesić. Już i ostygli, a tańcują na sznurach zawzięcie, bo wiatr okrutny. — Dobrześ zrobił. Słuchaj no! Czy chcesz zostać na załodze w Taurogach, bo muszę tutaj kogoś zostawić? — I chcę, i proszę o tę funkcję. Nikt się tu lepiej nie sprawi. Żołnierz boi się mnie więcej niż innych, bo wie, że żartów ze mną nie ma. Z uwagi na Loewenhaupta lepiej, że zostanie ktoś poważniejszy od Patersona. — Dasz że sobie z rebelizantami rady? — Upewniam waszą książęcą mość, że sosny żmudzkie będą rodziły łońskiego roku cięższe od szyszek owoce. Z chłopstwa ze dwa regimenty piechoty uczynię i po mojemu wyćwiczę. Na włości będę miał oko, a jeśli rebelizanci którą napadną, wnet rzucę podejrzenie na jakiego bogatszego szlachcica i wycisnę go jak ser w worku. Na początek potrzeba by mi tyle tylko pieniędzy, żeby lafę zaspokoić i piechoty przybrać. — Co będę mógł, zostawię. — Z posażnych? — Jak to? — To się.. znaczy z billewiczowskich, które w posagu z góry sam sobie wypłaciłeś. — Żebyś mógł jako politycznie skręcić łeb temu miecznikowi, dobrze by było, bo to się lekko mówi, a szlachcic skrypt ma. — Postaram się. Jeno w tym rzecz, czy skryptu gdzie nie wysłał, albo czy go dziewka w koszulę nie zaszyła. Wasza książęca mość nie życzyłbyś sobie sprawdzić?... — Przyjdzie do tego, ale teraz muszę jechać i przy tym sił mnie ta przeklęta febris całkiem zbawiła. — Zazdrość mi, wasza książęca mość, że w Taurogach zostaję. — Jakąś masz dziwną ochotę. Tylko... Czybyś ty czasem?... Hakami kazałbym cię rozerwać... Czemu to tak tej funkcji się napierasz? — Bo się chcę żenić. — Z kim? — spytał książę siadając na łóżku. — Z panną Borzobohatą-Krasieńską. — To jest dobra myśl, to jest przednia myśl! — rzekł po chwili milczenia Bogusław. — Słyszałem o jakimś zapisie... — Tak jest, po panu Longinie Podbipięcie. Wasza książęca mość wiesz, jaki to możny ród, a onego Longina majętności w kilku powiatach leżą. Wprawdzie jedne z nich jakieś tam dziewiąte wody po kisielu zagarnęły, w drugich moskiewskie wojska stoją. Będzie procesów, bitek i zwad, i zajazdów bez liku, ale ja dam sobie rady i jednego wyczółka nikomu nie ustąpię. Przy tym dziewka okrutnie mi się nadała, bo gładka i wabna. Jużem to zauważył zaraz po tym, kiedyśmy ją to zabrali, że udawała strach, a okiem ku mnie strzygła. Niech jeno tu jako komendant zostanę, z samego próżniactwa zaczną się amory... — Jedno ci zapowiadam. Żenić się nie będę ci zabraniać, wszelako, słuchaj no dobrze, żadnych ekscesów, rozumiesz?! Bo to dziewka od Wiśniowieckich, samej księżnej Gryzeldy zaufana, a ja księżnej nie chcę obrazić przez estymę ani pana starosty kałuskiego także. — Nie trzeba ostrzegać — odpowiedział Sakowicz — bo skoro się chcę żenić regularnie, to i starać się muszę regularnie. — Chciałbym, żeby cię odpaliła. — Znam kogoś, kogo odpalili, chociaż jest księciem, ale tak myślę, że mnie się to nie przygodzi. Dziwnie mi ono strzyżenie oczyma dodaje otuchy. — Nie przymawiajże temu, kogo odpalono, aby cię rogaczem nie uczynił. Wyrobię ci w dodatku do herbu rogi albo przydomek do nazwiska przybierzesz: Sakowicz Rogaty! Ona z domu Borzobohata, a on bardzo rogaty. Dobrana z was będzie para. Owszem, żeń się, Jasiu, żeń, a daj znać o weselu, będę drużbą. Srogi gniew wystąpił na straszne i bez tego lica Sakowicza. Oczy przez chwilę zaszły mu jak dymem, ale wkrótce się opamiętał i w żart obracając słowa książęce odrzekł: — Niebożę! na schody o własnej mocy ci niesporo, a grozisz... Masz tu swoją Billewiczównę, dalej, chuchraku! dalej! Będziesz ty jeszcze Babiniczowe dzieci piastował! — Bodajżeś język złamał, taki synu! To z choroby się naigrawasz, która o włos mnie nie pogrążyła? Bodaj i ciebie tak oczarowano! — Co tam czary! Czasem, gdy spojrzę, jak wszystko idzie naturalnym rzeczy porządkiem, to myślę, że czary głupstwo. — Sameś głupi! Cicho bądź, nie wywołuj licha! Brzydniesz mi coraz więcej. — Bodaj bym nie był ostatnim Polakiem, który waszej książęcej mości wierny pozostał, bo za moją wierność samą niewdzięcznością mnie karmią. Wrócę oto w domowe pielesze i będę siedział spokojnie, końca wojny wyglądając. — Och, daj spokój! Wiesz, że cię miłuję. — Ciężko mi to zmiarkować. Diabeł mi ten afekt dla waszej książęcej mości wszczepił. Jeśli w czym są czary, to w tym. Sakowicz prawdę mówił, bo rzeczywiście Bogusława kochał; książę wiedział o tym i dlatego płacił mu, jeśli nie głębszym przywiązaniem, to wdzięcznością, jaką ludzie próżni żywią zawsze dla tych, którzy ich uwielbiają. Dlatego chętnie zgodził się na jego zamiary względem Anusi Borzobohatej i sam osobiście dopomóc mu postanowił. W tym celu koło południa, gdy się czuł najzdrowszy, kazał się ubrać i poszedł do Anusi. — Przyszedłem po dawnej znajomości dowiedzieć się o zdrowiu waćpanny — rzekł — i spytać się, czyli się waćpannie pobyt w Taurogach podobał? — Kto jest w niewoli, temu się wszystko musi podobać — odrzekła wzdychając Anusia. Książę rozśmiał się. — Waćpanna nie jesteś w niewoli. Zagarnięto cię razem z sapieżyńskimi żołnierzami, to prawda, i kazałem waćpannę tu odesłać, ale tylko dla bezpieczeństwa. Włos tu ci z głowy nie spadnie. Wiedz o tym waćpanna, że ja mało kogo tak szanuję, jak księżnę Gryzeldę, której serca bliską jesteś. I Wiśniowieccy, i Zamoyscy moi koligaci. Waćpanna tu znajdziesz wszelką wolność i wszelką opiekę, ja zaś przychodzę jako życzliwy przyjaciel i mówię tak: chcesz, to jedź, dam ci eskortę, choć samemu mi żołnierzy szczupło, ale radzę zostać. Waćpannę, ilem słyszał, wysłano dla odzyskania majętności zapisanych. Wiedzże, iż teraz nie czas o tym myśleć i że nawet w spokojnych czasach protekcja pana Sapieżyńska na nic, bo on jeno w Witebskiem może wskórać, tu nic. Zresztą sam się tą sprawą nie zajmie, jeno przez komisarzy... Waćpannie trzeba by człowieka życzliwego, a obrotnego, który by strach i estymę u ludzi miał. Taki, gdyby się zajął, pewnie nie dałby sobie słomy zamiast ziarna w garść wetknąć. — Gdzie ja sierota znajdę takiego opiekuna?! — zawołała Anusia. — Właśnie, że w Taurogach. — Wasza książęca mość raczyłby sam... Tu Anusia złożyła rączki i spojrzała tak ślicznie w Bogusławowe oczy, że gdyby książę nie był tak umęczon i sterany, pewnie by zaraz mniej szczerze począł o Sakowiczowskiej sprawie myśleć, lecz że mu amory nie były w głowie, więc odrzekł prędko: — Gdybym jeno mógł, nikomu bym tak wdzięcznej funkcji nie powierzał; ale ja wyjeżdżam, bo muszę. Na moim miejscu zostaje komendantem w Taurogach pan starosta oszmiański, Sakowicz, kawaler wielki, żołnierz sławny i człek tak obrotny, jak drugiego na całej Litwie nie masz. Owóż, powtarzam, ostań się waćpanna w Taurogach, bo jechać nie masz gdzie, gdy wszędzie pełno grasantów i łotrzykowie a rebelizanci wszystkie drogi infestują. Sakowicz ci tu da opiekę, Sakowicz cię obroni, Sakowicz rozpatrzy się, co można dla wywindykowania tych majętności uczynić, a gdy się tylko do tego raz weźmie, zaręczam, że nikt w świecie prędzej do pomyślnego końca nie doprowadzi. Mój to przyjaciel, więc go znam, i tyle tylko o nim waćpannie powiem, że gdybym ja sam majętności waćpanny zagarnął, a potem dowiedział się, że Sakowicz przeciwko mnie występuje, to bym się wolał ich zrzec dobrowolnie, bo z nim niebezpieczna się spierać. — Byleby tylko pan Sakowicz zechciał sierocie przyjść w pomoc... — Nie bądź mu jeno krzywa, a dla waćpanny wszystko on uczyni, bo mu twoje śliczności głęboko w serce zapadły. Już on tam chodzi i wzdycha... — Gdzie ja bym tam komu mogła wpaść w serce. "Szelma dziewczyna!" — pomyślał książę. Głośno zaś dodał: — Niechże Sakowicz wytłumaczy, jak się to stało, a waćpanna nie bądź mu tylko krzywa, bo to człek zacny i ze znamienitego rodu, więc takim nie życzę pogardzać. Kategoria:Potop